¿Quien lo diría?
by Liss-Ramirez
Summary: Regrese a Japón con un solo propósito, visitar a todos mis amigos y pasar con ellos sus vacaciones de verano, pero dentro de esos propósitos nunca estuvo enamorarme del amargado, antisocial y condenada mente sexy de...Yamato Ishida, que puedo decir me enamore de el pero no hay nada que lo pueda cambiar
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de entrar y leer este que es mi primer fic y gracias por su apoyo, espero y salga fantástica al igual que las historias de mis cuatro personas favoritas (mimato196, vainiella, Sakura Tachikawa y santalia) y también quiero ofrecerle una disculpa a dos personas que ya se volvieron muy importantes en mi vida pero abajo les digo quienes son por lo mientras lean el fic.

Nota: lean todo el capítulo ya que cambie varias cosas como el encuentro de Mimi y Matt.

Nota 2: digimon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 1:

El reencuentro menos apropiado.

-"Atención a todos los pasajeros, favor de abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad, estamos a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita, la temperatura es de 19º, y esta soleado, esperemos y el vuelo haya sido de su agrado, gracias por volar en aerolíneas Japan Airlines"

Hablo una aeromoza, rubia de ojos cafés y tez blanca, desde el micrófono de servicio mostrando como colocar el cinturón de seguridad.

Mientras tanto una castaña de 16 años de edad, llamada Mimi Tachikawa, de tez blanca, ojos color miel y cabellera ondulada a la mitad de su espalda, se encontraba observando a la chica que daba las indicaciones, pero no era necesario que pusiera atención ya que ella ya sabía todo ese tipo de cosas ya que ella se la pasaba viajando, pero no era tan extensos sus viajes eran dos veces al año solo para visitar a sus amigos de infancia pero hace cuatro años dejo de hacerlo, ella se hospedaría en uno de los departamentos que sus padres habían comprado antes de su partida a Japón… vaya que ya se había acostumbrado a vivir sola pero había veces que iba a Japón con sus padres pero la mayoría era solo ella, aún recuerda cuando le aviso a Sora que iría a Japón para visitarlos.

-Flash Back-

_-¡¿Enserio?!-grito una emocionada Sora Takenouchi del otro lado del teléfono, ella era la mejor amiga de Mimi, una pelirroja de piel bronceada, caballo sobre los hombros, y ojos ámbar que aún se encontraba emocionada por la noticia de su amiga-por favor Mimi dime que no es una broma._

_-No Sora, pero tranquilízate casi me da un infarto-hablo Mimi tranquilizándose del fuerte grito de su amiga- iré dentro de dos semanas- dijo ya más calmada._

_-Peor aún no tendré tiempo para organizar una fiesta de bienvenida._

_-No te preocupes Sora, solo quiero ir a verlos y ya._

_-Ni creas señorita Tachikawa usted merece una fiesta de bienvenida y no aceptare un no como respuesta._

_-Hay Sora tu si te complicas la vida-dijo con un suspiro de nostalgia, al recordar que no veía a su amiga hace ya cuatro años._

_-No te preocupes Mimi, todo estar bien, los chicos se pondrán muy contentos cuan les avise que vendrás, en especial Tai que no deja de decir a cada rato…"hay extraño mucho a mi princess"-dijo este último imitando la voz de su amigo acompañado de carcajadas de las chicas-te espero amiga…te quiero-dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Yo igual Sora y saluda a todos de mi parte… adiós-y colgó el teléfono, valla que si tenía los mejores amigos._

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Ya…falta poco.

Dijo para ella misma perdiendo sus orbes color miel en le ventana del avión.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!-un fuerte grito se escuchó por toda la residencia Yagami, sobre saltando a todos los presentes, ella era Yolei Inoue, una joven de 15 años, pelo color purpura, ojos color café, tez ligeramente morena con unos grandes y redondos anteojos-¿Cómo que Mimi regresa de EUA y no me avisaron?-dijo al decepcionada.

-Haber Yolei, tranquilízate-hablo Hikari Yagami, una chica de 14 años, pelo corto sobre sus hombros, color chocolate a igual que sus ojos, tez blanca y hermana menor Tai, la cual se encontraba saliendo de la cocina por el escándalo que pegaba su amiga.

-¿pero cómo quiere que me tranquilice si no me avisaron que Mimi regresaba de EUA?

-Yolei, en primera-siguió hablando Hikari- si te avisamos que Mimi regresaba de EUA, no nos hiciste caso porque te encontrabas con tu novio, y segundo cuando pedimos tu ayuda para la fiesta solo nos respondiste con un…"aja-dijo imitando a su amiga con un gran suspiro-y en conclusión todo es tu culpa-dijo dándole la espalda y dirigirse a la cocina para seguir cocinando.

-B…bueno…p…pero-tartamudeaba la chica al no saber qué decir, hasta que algo paso por su cabeza-puedo ir por ella al aeropuerto-dijo con una sonrisa de victoria, bien hecho Yolei, se dijo ella misma.

-Tai, Sora y Matt ya se encargaron de eso-dijo Kari desde la cocina.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!-grito de nuevo Inoue.

-¡Ay ya cállate Yolei!-hablo esta vez Davis Motomiya, un chico de 14 años, de cabellos alborotados color castaños, al igual que sus ojos y tez morena-nos vas a dejar sordos a todos-dijo esta vez ya más tranquilo.

-¡tú cállate Motomiya!-le dijo la chica acercándose a él de forma amenazante, lo cual hizo que el moreno temiera lo peor, pero no fue así, ella se alejó dándole la espalda al chico y este tomando una gran bocada de aire al saberse seguro.

-¿entonces qué hago?-dijo la pelimorada haciendo un puchero en le boca, lo cual aprendió de Mimi cuando la conoció.

-En dejar de gritar por lo menos- dijo Davis para el mismo, pero para su desgracia Yolei alcanzo a oírlo, y esta vez no tendría piedad.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!-y así termino la chica dándole un fuerte golpe al moreno que ya hacía en el piso con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

-Davis tu siempre sabes lo que te pasa si te metes con Yolei, pero no entiendes-hablo un Takeru Takaishi, un joven de 14 años, rubio, ojos color cielo y tez blanca hermano menor de Matt.

-T.k, ya sabes que Davis no entiende aunque le expliques con manzanas-hablo Izzy Izumi, un chico de 16 años, pelirrojo, de ojos castaños y piel bronceada.

-Es verdad mejor ni me molesto, pero… ¿Cuánto tardaran los chicos en llegar con Mimi?

-Bueno, los chicos me dijeron que el vuelo llegaba a las 6:00, y ya son las 6:10, no han de tardar-dijo Kari con una sonrisa saliendo de la cocina-estoy segura tranquilo T.k.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?-hablo Taichi Yagami, un joven de 17 años, de cabellera alborotada color chocolate al igual que sus ojos, tez morena y hermano mayor de Hikari, quien se encontraba dando vueltas de la desesperación-ya se tardó mucho-dijo ya resignado sentándose a un lado de Sora.

-Tranquilo Tai, el vuelo llegaba a las 6:00 y apenas son las 6:10, ten paciencia-hablo Sora.

-Pero no puedo, hace cuatro años que no la veo.

-Tai, de verdad que tu no conoces el significado de la paciencia.

-Como sea, pero Matt ya se tardó con mi refresco.

-No bien digo, Matt se fue hace poco por nuestras bebidas, y además, yo creo que si puedes esperar a Mimi, si lo hiciste por cuatro años puedes esperar más.

-Pero no es lo mismo-dijo con una mueca de disgusto, lo cual hizo que Sora sonriera enternecida por la actitud de su amigo siempre era lo mismo, por eso se había enamorado de él, lástima que el la vea solo como una… amiga.

-Me las vas a pagar Taichi-Yamato Ishida, un joven de 17 años al igual que Tai, de cabello rubio algo alborotado que lo hacía lucir como un chico rebelde, unos fríos ojos color zafiro que podían cambiar en cada estado se humor que tenía, tez blanca, hermano mayor de Takeru y famoso vocalista de una banda de rock que era reconocida internacionalmente, se encontraba caminando por el aeropuerto con una botella de cola que era destinada para su amigo lo cual hizo que la comprara ya que con esos ojos de borreguito no podía, y el pretexto de su amigo para mandarlo a él, era que quería seguir esperando a Tachikawa la cual no llegaba y eso empezaba a frustrarlo.

Pero él estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había chocado con algo, o más bien con alguien y provoco que tirara la botella de Tai.

Él se encontraba encima de la persona con la que había chocado, y cuando miro de quien se trataba no le desagrado para nada lo que veía, era una hermosa castaña que era adornada por un hermoso vestido color esmeralda haciendo lucir su hermoso cuerpo, unos ojos color caramelo que adornaban su hermosa piel blanca, unos labios delgados y rosas que se veían suaves y apetecibles a la vez y el hermoso rubor que adornaba su rostro…dios era hermosa y no sabía de quien se trataba pero ya lo descubriría.

Mimi se encontraba caminando por el aeropuerto buscando a sus amigos, así que decidió sacar su celular para llamar a Sora, pero en ese momento no se dio cuenta de que alguien se interpuso en su camino haciéndola caer de espaldas y estar debajo de su agresor, al abrir los ojos sintió que había muerto y después ir al cielo, pero si le desagrado la idea de morir ya que el ángel que la había llevado al cielo era un dios, un dios rubio de ojos color zafiro y unos labios carnosos y apetecibles, su cabello lo hacía ver sumamente atractivo, su cuerpo se veía que tenía una buena figura por su camisa negra pegada y se sentía ya que él se encontraba completamente encima de él, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la realidad ella no estaba muerta más bien se encontraba en el aeropuerto, encima de un desconocido, pero…no le desagradaba.

Sus corazones latían al mil por hora, al verse completamente haciendo contacto visual. El primero pensando en que tarde o temprano podría perderse en esos par de lagos de miel y cautivado por su belleza, mientras que la segunda se volvía loca por esos océanos viéndola fijamente.

Hasta que ese hermoso contacto visual que hacía que se transmitieran todo lo que sentían en eso momento terminaran ya que eran conscientes de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban, y peor aún que eran rodeados por personas curiosas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Matt se levantó para después extenderle la mano a la joven lo cual fue correspondido.

-Lo…siento-empezó a hablar tímidamente la castaña-no me fijaba por donde iba y…

-No te preocupes-hablo el rubio-yo también iba distraído, así que…fue culpa de los dos-dijo aun contemplado a la castaña.

-Gracias-le dijo dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, lo cual provoco que el chico se ruborizara-pero… ¿esa no es tu bebida?-pregunto señalando la botella que se encontraba aun lado de ellos en el piso.

-Oh si-dijo levantando la botella-pero ni es para mí, es para mi amigo Tai…

-¿Tai?, espera un momento-dijo la chica examinando al rubio de pies a cabeza-¿Yamato?

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Matt, ¿Cómo rayos sabia su nombre? Y ¿Cómo conocía a Tai? Pero… un momento, viendo bien esos ojos y esa cabellera no podía ser que fuera…

-¿Mimi?-dijo mientras la chica asentía.

Las miradas otra vez se hicieron presentes pero esta vez eran de confusión y sorpresa.

Cada uno pensando cosas diferentes, ella pensando en el encuentro bochornoso que paso hace unos momentos en su encuentro entra ella y con la persona que se podría decir su "amigo" o más bien compañero de la infancia, y el en la chica que se encontraba enfrente de él, nada que ver con la Mimi de 13 años, de pelo rosa y estrellitas ahora era muy… hermosa.

-Y… ¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto la castaña rompiendo el silencio.

-Bien no me pudo quejar.

-Me entere por Sora que eres un famoso vocalista de una banda de rock, y reconocida nacionalmente.

-Así es… pero tú has cambiado mucho – dijo dedicándole una pícara sonrisa.

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo algo confusa.

-Bueno… lo único que te puedo decir es que tienes suerte de que nuestro encuentro haya sido en el aeropuerto-dijo mientras veía como la chica se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba sus finas cejas-porque de haber sido en la recepción de un hotel, un hubiera dudado en rentar un cuarto y llevarte a la cama.

-Vaya, al parecer tú también cambiaste.

-¿enserio? Y en que he cambiado según tú.

-Bueno… en que te volviste muy pervertido.

-Y… ¿algo más?

-O... ¿piensas que te considero atractivo?

-Tal vez, si yo te confesé que me parecías atractiva ¿Por qué no?

-Bueno lo admito, me parecías atractivo ¿contento?

-¿Por qué dijiste parecías?

-porque descubrí que eres tú.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que sea yo?-dijo acercándose a ella.

-b…bueno-dijo algo nerviosa por la cercanía entre ella y el-porque eres un pervertido.

-Eso se puede cambiar.

-¿y cómo pretendes hacerlo?

-Depende, ¿tu como lo quieres?

-A mí no me importa nada- dijo poniendo roja por la cercanía.

-pero… sabes que regresando al tema anterior-dijo el rubio alejándose un poco de ella-¿enserio hubieras aceptado acostarte conmigo?-dijo mientras notaba como la chica se ponía a un más roja.

-No-dijo la chica volteando la cabeza a otro lado.

-Yo diría que sí porque al considerarme atractivo y yo a ti, nos hubiéramos acostado sin saber quiénes éramos.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, yo no me acostaría con un extraño.

-Pero te hubiera seducido y así si aceptarías.

-¿eso es lo que haces para llevarte mujeres a la cama?-dijo por fin encarándolo.

-De hecho sí, hay unas que se ofrecen y obvio no desaprovecho la oportunidad, pero si me hubiera acostado contigo y después enterarme que eras tú, Tai me hubiera matado por acostarme con una de sus amigas.

-A un así no me hubiera acostado contigo y sigues siendo un pervertido.

-Gracias-dijo el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado lo cual provoco que la chica se sonrojara de nuevo-vaya, ya descubrí como ponerte roja cara bonita.

-Cállate, yo no me puse colorada-dijo agachando la cabeza para no notar su rubor.

-¿entonces por qué agachas la cabeza?

-Por nada y sabes que mejor ya vamos con los chicos que ya los quiero ver.

-Es cierto ¿vamos?-dijo extendiendo el brazo para que lo tomara.

-¿desde cuándo te portas como un caballero?-dijo aceptando el gesto del chico.

-Desde hace un minuto,… ¿y por qué aceptaste el gesto?

-Porque es de mala educación no aceptar el gesto de un caballero, si es que se te podría decir, es el dilema de una dama.

-¿y desde cuando eres una dama?

-Desde siempre-esto causo que el chico soltara una carcajada-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Que las damas no gritan ni golpean sin sentido.

-Tenía 13 años.

-Si tú lo dices-lo cual provoco que la chica le lanzara una mirada asesina-tranquila solo bromeaba princesa.

-No me digas así.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque solo lo dices para molestarme.

-Tal vez, pero solo la más mínima parte.

-¿a qué te refieres con…?

-Mira allá están los chicos-dijo el rubio señalando a las dos personas que se encontraba sentadas.

-Genial-dijo emocionada empezando a caminar, pero Matt la detuvo del brazo-¿Qué pasa?

-Mejor no mencionamos como fue nuestro encuentro-le dijo susurrándole al oído lo que proco el rubor en la chica-me encanta que te pongas así por mi causa.

-Tonto…-refuño la castaña, odiaba ponerse así por él.

-¡hey Tai!-grito el rubio para llamar la atención del castaño.

-¡Matt!-grito el castaño poniéndose de pie para ir con su amigo al mismo tiempo que ere seguido por Sora-¿Qué pasa?

-Aquí está la persona aquí en esperabas-dijo señalando a la castaña que se encontraba a su lado.

-¡Mimi!-grito el chico.

-¡Tai!-grito la chica para lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo.

-¿Cómo has estado princesa?

-Muy bien, te extrañe mucho.

-Yo igual hermosa.

-Hola Mimi-dijo Sora quien se encontraba detrás de ella.

-¡hola Sora!-dijo para después abrazarla.

-Me da mucho gusto verte.

-A mi igual.

-Al parecer tú y Matt ya se saludaron-hablo Tai.

-Así es-contesto el rubio.

-Pero… ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

El rubor se hizo presente, si Matt se encontraba rojo la chica se encontraba lo doble del rubor del chico, ¿Cómo iban a decirle a su amigo que se encontraron en una escena comprometedora y que el pervertido de Yamato le decía a Mimi como llevarla a la cama? Por supuesto que no.

-Es que había mucha gente en la máquina de bebidas por eso es que tarde-se apresuró a decir el rubio, lo cual tranquilizo a la castaña-y cuando venía para acá me encontré a Mimi.

-Oh es cierto mi bebida-dijo Tai quitándole la botella a Matt-me moría de sed-entonces apresuro a abrir la botella.

-¡NO TAI NO LO HA…!-gritaron Matt y Mimi al mismo tiempo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Tai abrió la botella y todo es refresco salto a su cara, y después ver a Yamato de forma asesina.

-¡Me las vas a pagar Ishida!-y después aventarse hacia su amigo.

-¡Taichi, Yamato, no se peleen acá!-grito Sora con voz autoritaria, mientras Mimi se carcajeaba por la escena-no te quedes ahí parada Mimi, ayúdame tu agarra a Yamato.

-¡¿ehhh?!-dijo Mimi algo sonrojada-¿Por qué yo?

-Si no lo haces los van a sacar a patadas por daños a la moral, y de paso…-dijo Sora tratando de alejar a Tai de Matt –y de paso nos pueden sacar a nosotras también, ¿acaso quieres pasar el mayor bochorno de tu vida?

-¡Yamato, suelta a Taichi!-dijo Mimi saltando a la espalda de Matt.

-¡déjame Sora, me las va a pagar!-dijo Tai tratando de soltarse de ella.

-¡estate quieto Taichi, sino vas a ver que te voy a hacer!-dijo la pelirroja.

-¡Yamato, ya cálmate!-dijo la castaña agarrando al rubio.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?-empezó a hablar el rubio volteándose para quedar frente a la chica-mira lo que me hizo-dijo el rubio señalando el rasguño que tenía en la mejilla.

-Sabes que Sora, mejor ya no me agarres el ya recibió su castigo-hablo Tai poniéndose a un lado de Sora.

-Tienes razón, Tai, mejor no hay que pelear-y después voltearse hacia la castaña-ya puedes soltarme linda-dijo causando lo que él quería, un sonrojo de ella.

-¡oye, yo solo le digo así!-grito Tai.

-¿y por qué solo tú?-dijo Matt.

-¡porque soy su amigo!

-yo igual.

-¿chicos ya nos podemos ir? Quiero ir a ver a los demás-hablo Mimi, quien se encontraba a un lado de Matt.

-¡es cierto!-grito Tai-ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos, el auto está afuera-dijo dirigiéndose a la salida junto con Sora.

Justo cuando Mimi se disponía a dirigirse junto con los chicos a la salida, sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo para detenerla, o más bien, Matt la detuvo.

-Ahora que-dijo Mimi para voltearse a él.

-¿Por qué el si te pude decir princesa?

-lo dejo porque el si me quiere y tu no.

-¿eso crees?-dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar junto con la chica.

-Bueno tu si me quieres, pero me quieres en tu cama.

-Vaya, eres muy astuta.

-¿y por qué lo dices?

-Porque yo te recuerdo llorando todo el tiempo.

-¿entonces no te parecía astuta?

-No, tú me parecías mimada.

-Al igual que tú me parecías un amargado.

-Pero si nunca me diste la oportunidad de conocerte.

-Corrección, no nos dimos ni queríamos darnos la oportunidad.

-Pero… ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos?

-¿Intentar qué?

-Intentar conocernos.

-¿para qué?

-por favor Mimi, ya no somos unos niños, aunque tu actúes a veces como una-vio como la chica alzaba una ceja-no podemos dejar que lo único que nos una sea nuestras amistades, ¿entonces qué dices?

-¿nada más es eso?

-Sí.

-Acepto-dijo deteniendo su andar y extendiéndole la mano y lo cual fue correspondido, pero ellos no sabían que ese apretón de manos daría inicio a su historia.

Continuara…

¿Qué tal?, ¿les gusto?, ¿debería retirarme como escritora? En fin, espero y haya sido de su agrado, enserio que me esmere mucho y bueno enserio quería agradecerles a dos personas que me ayudaron mucho cuando me dejaron sus reviews, y los cuales fueron de gran ayuda, les debo una explicación, primero, cuando subí el archivo el fanfiction estaba en mi contra y no cargo completo el archivo, y segundo, que esa no era la verdadera historia, ahora si esas personas son:

Mimimatt26: gracias por tu hermoso review, eres súper te quiero.

Lo siento muchísimo pero a la otra persona que me mando un review, no recuerdo su nombre, lo se soy la por persona del mundo, pero juro que te busque como loca, y no encontré nada de ti, enserio lo siento mucho, pero deseo de corazón que me sigas apoyando vales mucho te quiero.

Y espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo, y será titulado, _"dar el primer paso"_ aquí comienza todo mis amores y espero no defraudarlos. Se despide y quien los quiere:

Digifanforever

( lis :D)


	2. dar el primer paso

**Bueno chicos y chicas aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta mi primera historia y lamento mucho la tardanza y más N/A abajo ¿vale? Y sin más no les entretengo y disfruten la lectura. **

**Nota: los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen :(. **

**Capítulo 2:**

**Dar el primer paso.**

El ambiente en el auto era algo… ¿tenso?, bueno, al menos ellos dos solo pensaban eso, ya que Tai y Sora se encontraban muy concentrados en su plática mientras Tai manejaba y Sora al lado del copiloto, Mimi quiso ir en el lugar de Sora, para no tener que estar cerca de él, pero no lo pudo hacer ya que Sora le había dicho que quería estar con Tai y no se podía negar ya que ella desde hace tiempo sabe los sentimientos que tiene la pelirroja hacia el moreno –el cual ya era chisme viejo- pero no le quedo de otra tuvo que viajar junto con ese molesto rubio el cual le causaba nervios.

Y… ¿Por qué rayos se tenía que poner así con él?, tal vez por sus insinuaciones de como llevarla a la cama y quien sabe que más… en fin, él no la reconoció y ella tampoco así que estaban a mano, pero de solo imaginarse que si se hubieran encontrado en la recepción de un hotel ella estuviera tumbada en una cama completamente desnuda con un rubio encima de ella le ponía los pelos de punta, pero… ¿ella hubiera aceptado estar con él?

Tal vez sí, cualquiera no se hubiera negado, porque tan solo habían pasado unos minutos y ella ya se habia perdido en ese par de zafiros, pero no se dejaría llevar, ella no perdería su pureza con alguien como él, ¡jamás!, pero en fin, no sabe porque rayos piensa esas cosas, tal vez esta asa porque tuvo que olvidar un gran cosquilleo que sintió cuando estrecho su mano con la de él diciendo que se conocerían mejor…un momento, ¿acaso ella y Matt se iban a dar una oportunidad para conocerse mejor?, decidido, ese día sí que estaba de locos y eso que apenas y llevaba un día en Odaiba, no se quería imaginar lo que le esperaba todo este mes…

-¿Pasa algo Mimi?, estas muy callada-hablo Sora girándose hacia atrás para ver mejor a su amiga.

-Sí, no te preocupes Sora estoy muy bien- dijo la castaña regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Qué raro normalmente no hay quien te calle- Hablo Matt en tono burlón viendo hacia la ventana, pero pudo sentir la mirada asesina que le dedicaba Mimi que lo hizo voltear y decir…-solo bromeaba-concluyo encogiéndose de hombros y dirigir su mirada de nuevo a la ventana.

Y será un mes muy largo…

: :

-¡oh por Dios Mimi!-grito una emocionada Yolei al ver a su amiga entrar por la puerta principal de la residencia Yagami, y después lanzarse a sus brazos – te extrañe mucho.

-Yo también Yoli- dijo Mimi correspondiendo al abrazo de su amiga y las llorando a mares haciendo un show que para cualquiera pudiera ser algo dramático.

-Yolei, no te quedes para ti solita a Mimi, yo también la extrañe mucho al igual que los demás-hablo Kari que se encontraba detrás de las chicas presenciando el show que protagonizaban sus amigas.

-No es justo Kari, a mí apenas y me la dejaron un rato, los voy a demandar- dijo la chica enfadada cruzándose de brazos así mostrando su enfado.

-No te preocupes Yoli, estar para ti en todo un mes completo, pero por lo mientras déjame saludar a los demás- termino de hablar para después ver que su amiga se le iluminaba la cara al decir todo eso.

-Bueno, ahora que Yolei termino con su teatrito, me da mucho gusto verte Mimi- hablo Kari para después darle un abrazo a su amiga- además te pusiste muy bonita.

-Gracias Kari, tu igual te pusiste muy linda, además de que ya te pusiste más alta-dijo la castaña para después ver como su amiga le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

-Mimi que bueno que regresaste, ya te echábamos de menos- dijo Izzy detrás de Mimi.

-¡Izzy, que bueno que estas aquí!- dijo emocionada la castaña para lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo.

-A mí también me da mucho gusto verte princesa- dijo el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba el pelo castaño de su amiga.

-Oye Mimi, no pensaras olvidarte de mi verdad- dijo Davis a un lado de Izzy.

-No Davis como crees, a todos mis amigos los tengo que saludar después de tanto tiempo que no los veo- dijo Mimi abrazando a su viejo amigo el cual le correspondió al abrazo.

-Bienvenida Mimi, que bueno que regresaste- hablo Ken un poco nervioso sabiendo que Miyako le saldría de inmediato con la noticia de que ella y el ya eran novios así que era hora de preparase del gran sermón que le daría la castaña, después de todo, ya había recibido advertencias de Sora y Hikari.

-Oh que bueno que estas aquí Ken, porque tengo muchas cosas que platicar contigo- dijo Mimi en tono inocente, pasando su brazo por los hombros del chico, mientras Ken tragaba duro- me entere que eres novio de Yoli desde hace un mes, pero te diré una cosa, si le llegas a hacer algo a Yoli, me convertiré en una bestia salida de las entrañas del infierno que viene a hacerle vida imposible y…

-¡Mimi!-grito Miyako al ver como amenazaba a su novio y empezaba a palidecer al igual que sus amigos se tensaron al ver lo agresiva que se ponía Tachikawa la cual daba miedo -me lo estás asustando.

-Pero Yoli, le tengo que poner en claro que no te debe lastimar- se defendió la castaña.

-Pero no te preocupes, Sora y Hikari ya también lo amenazaron, si siguen así me voy a quedar sin novio-se quejó la peli morada.

-¡Hey!-Gritaron las tres chicas al ser acusadas por su amiga.

-Es la verdad así que ni se quejen-dijo por ultimo su amiga cruzándose de brazos.

-Está bien ya no lo amenazaremos, pero mucho cuidado Ichijouji- advirtió la casta con mirada decidida- ven acá te extrañe- dijo este último abrazándolo con gran fuerza.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el cambio tan repentino de su amiga, vaya que si dan miedo esos cambios emocionales tan bruscos, en un momento se veía como si quisiere matar a pobre chico para después darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Bueno,-empezó a hablar Tai -después de ver como Mimi se ponía como loca la cual daba miedo…

-¡Hey!- grito Mimi a la defensiva.

-Daremos por iniciar la cena. Mimi nuestro menú son Onigiri en forma de oso panda…

-¿oso panda?- pregunto Matt al oír el menú.

-Sí, es que como a Mimi le gustan los osos pandas, Kari decidió hacerlos así ya que a ella también le gustan- respondió Tai viendo como su amigo se encogía de hombros- bueno como te decía Mimi, también tenemos arroz con atún.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Mimi con ojos brillo sitos.

-Pero ni creas que preparamos…

-¿preparamos?-reprocho Kari el ver que su hermano se incluida en el trabajo de hacer la comida si ella fue la que preparo todo.

-Bueno preparo la hermosa y excelente de mi hermanita-dijo viendo como su hermana sonreía victoriosa mientras él la veía con resentimiento- ella no preparo tu combinación rara de huevos revueltos con azúcar y soya fermentada ese si te baja puntos princesa, eso era real mente asqueroso.

-Claro que no, ese es un platillo preparado por los ángeles- reprocho Mimi al oír que ofendían su maravilloso platillo.

-Sera por los ratones- se burló Matt al oído de la chica que se sorprendió al oírlo tan cerca de ella y la hizo ruborizarse. ¿Pero cómo rayo…? ¿En qué momento se acercó a ella? si hace un momento se encontraba en la esquina del departamento junto a Taichi y ahora está junto a ella, pero todo lo que pensaba pasó a segundo plano y se acordó que se burlaba de ella y se puso roja pero del coraje.

-A ti que te importa-dijo la castaña a la defensiva.

-Solo bromeaba-se defendió el rubio.

-Pues no es gracioso-se quejó Mimi.

-Bueno ustedes ya dejen de pelear y empezamos con el banquete que hizo mi querida hermana para Mimi- dijo Tai observando el banquete en la mesa mientras se frotaba las manos y sacaba la lengua la cual ya se encontraba lista para sentarse a comer.

-Bueno yo ya tengo hambre-dijo Davis sentándose en la mesa para después tomar un Onigiri pero no lo tomo ya que un fuerte manotazo lo interrumpió- ¿pero qué rayos…?

-¡no te da vergüenza Davis, Mimi es la anfitriona y ya quieres tragar sin esperarla, deberás que tú no tienes llenadera!-grito Miyako al ver los malos modales de su amigo.

-Enserio Ken, no sé qué le viste-dijo el moreno mientras veía como su amigo se sonrojaba.

-¡Cállate Davis!-grito Miyako golpeando a su amigo dejándolo en el piso inconsciente con un fuerte chichón en la cabeza.

-Chicos contrólense y hay que sentarnos a cenar-dijo Sora al ver a sus amigos fuera de control.

-Amm… ¿y el superior Joe por que no está aquí con nosotros? –pregunto Mimi al ver que no estaba su amigo.

-Oh es cierto lo olvidaba- dijo Sora dándose una palmada en la frente- el superior se fue Tokio para hacer unas prácticas para la universidad por eso es que no pudo estar aquí pero te manda muchos saludos.

-Que lastima, pero ni modo- dijo Mimi tomando asiento aun lado de Sora.

Tai se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa asegurando que como era el líder y el dueño de la casa el debería de sentarse en ese lugar, mientras que a su lado izquierdo se sentó Sora seguida por Mimi, Miyako y Ken.

Después al lado derecho del moreno se encontraba Koushiro seguido por Yamato, T.k y su inseparable amiga Hikari, y por supuesto no pudo faltar Davis que se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa que era igual la cabecera, y lo que quería por su puesto era estar lo más lejos posible de Miyako que ya le estaba dando la maña de golpearlo cada vez que quería, pero por supuesto también estar cerca de su querida hermosa y futura novia Hikari.

Pero por lo mientras Mimi maldecía su suerte, ¿Por qué rayos el insoportable de Matt se tuvo que sentar enfrente de ella? Lo que le molestaba era que se ponía nerviosa a la cercanía del rubio.

¡Carajo Mimi, contrólate! Solo es tu viejo amigo, y creo que ni a amigos llegaron pero qué más da solo es Matt, ¡Matt! El insoportable – y sexy rubio – que compartió su niñez con él, y solo eso.

Antes hasta de rozaban por accidente o se paraba juntos sin ni si quiera proponérselo y no sentía nada, ¡nada! Y ahora con solo hablarle se pone roja igual que un tomata si no es que más.

Pero qué más da no debe preocuparse por eso, solo debe de disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos que no ve desde hace años, y recordar ese momento con una muy merecida cena.

Si eso haría, se relajaría y platicaría con sus amigos amenamente sin que ese fastidioso la molestara, perfecto su plan es perfecto y lo hará con una larga cena…

: :

La cena fue larga y entretenida, y ¿por qué no?, también divertida contado muchas anécdotas de lo que paso durante esos tres años, que a Tai se fracturo un pie sin poder competir en la final de la escuela por tratar de impresionar a chicas superiores a él, que a Koushiro le robaron su primer beso, T.k fue con la playera del uniforme color rosa porque su madre por accidente metió un calcetín rojo a la lavadora con la ropa blanca también pintado sus calcetines y que Davis sigue soñando con su futuro romance con Hikari mientras Tai le decía que nunca le daría a su princesita y Hikari se sonrojaba por las burlas de sus amigos.

-Ya dejen de burlarse de Hikari, pobrecita-dijo Sora entre risas pero le era imposible.

-Pero es que es imposible de solo oír los nombres que se inventó Davis para sus hijo es muy gracioso- apoyo entre risas también el mayor Yagami.

-Sí que es eso de Petronilo Davis, enserio que ahora no te mediste- dijo Mimi riendo suavemente sin saber que esa risa cautivaba a cierto rubio.

Y es que era cierto, Matt no podía dejar de oír a la castaña reír, nunca había prestado atención a su risa, y a pesar de ser suave era cautivadora y risueña como una dulce armonía.

Entonces Mimi sintió que alguien la observaba, se giró hacia al frente para encontrarse un par de ojos azules que la miraban de una forma muy profunda, y por segunda vez se vio presa de esos ojos tan azules como el mar.

Entonces azules contra mieles se vieron fijamente mientras sentían como algo se estremecía dentro de ellos y vieron lo hermosos que eran esos ojos por primera vez en su vida, mientras Mimi tenía un ligero color rosa pintado en sus mejillas y Matt con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Hikari ya harta de que le siguieran haciendo burlo con respecto a lo de Davis decidió soltar sin saber que interrumpió algo.

-Y…Mimi, hablando de parejas y todo eso, ¿tuviste o tienes novio en USA?-pregunto viendo a Mimi como se giraba a verla.

-Perdón Hikari no te escuche-dijo Mimi sonrojada igual o más que el rubio que se concentraba en tomar su vaso con agua.

-dije que si ¿tuviste o tienes novio en USA?- volvió a preguntar Hikari logrando el efecto que ella quería que todos le prestaran atención a su amiga.

-Bueno…-empezó a decir Mimi pero se vio interrumpida por la chillona voz de Miyako.

-¡Es verdad Mimi tienes que contarnos todo con respecto a eso!- grito Miyako emocionada por saber la vida sentimental de su amiga.

-Si…-pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por Miyako.

-¡Si lo sabía, sabía que Mimi era muy bonita como para no tener novio y…!

-¡Miyako!- gritaron todos los presentes de la mesa al ver que la peli morada no dejaba que Mimi terminara de hablar.

La chica sentó con los brazos cruzados haciendo una mueca de disgusto, ¡hasta Ken le había gritado!, pero ni modo se tenía que tragar sus quejas para dejar habar a su amiga ya que estaba interesada en lo que diría.

-Puedes proseguir Mimi- dijo Sora sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Bueno como les decía, si…tenia uno y me engaño con otra persona-concluyo Mimi bajando la mirada con un semblante triste sintiendo como las lágrimas querían escapar.

-Oh Mimi…-dijeron sus tres amigas al mismo tiempo.

-Pero no se preocupen estoy bien- dijo la castaña alzando su rostro y dando una sonrisa tan falsa que ni ella se la creía mientras con su dedo pulgar limpiaba pequeñas lagrimas que lograron escabullirse.

Toda la mesa quedo en silencio por lo dicho por Mimi, mientras que en ese instante Matt se sentía enfadado por el idiota que pudo hacer tal canallada a la castaña, mientras que sus puños estaban blancos por la presión que hacían al tenerlos tan apretados.

Pero no sabía porque se molestaba, era algo que no había sentido nunca, ¿y por qué se sentía así? Ni el mismo sabía.

-Bueno chicos no es por correrlos pero, ya es tarde y saben que me preocupo-dijo Tai sonriendo a la castaña.

-Es verdad, ya es tarde me tengo que ir- hablo Koushiro poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba su abrigo que se encontraba en el respaldo de la silla y se lo ponía- Mimi me voy nos vemos otro día- se despidió Koushiro de su amiga mientras le daba un beso en la frente y ella le regalaba una sonrisa-nos vemos chicos se cuidan- dijo por último el pelirrojo saliendo por la puerta mientras todos respondían a su despedida.

-Nosotros también nos vamos Mimi, enserio me encanto que vinieras pero ya sabes cómo son mis padres- se excusó la peli morada dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

-Si Miyako no te preocupes- contesto Mimi poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Adiós Mimi- se despidió Ken.

-Adiós, Ken y ya sabes ya te lo advertí-contesto la castaña en forma amenazante.

-¡Mimi!- grito Miyako al ver que su amiga otra vez asustaba a su novio- ¡Adiós chicos!- grito Miyako tomando a su novio del brazo dirigiéndose a la entrada mientras sus amigos respondían a su despedida.

-Bueno yo también me voy, Hikari- dijo Davis girando a ver a su amiga- la comida estuvo deliciosa, por eso es que cada vez me enamoro más de ti- dijo este último mandándole un beso a su amiga que hizo que se sonrojara- ¡Adiós a todos!-grito Davis saliendo por la entrada.

-Hermano, Takeru y yo vamos a estar en mi cuarto- aviso su Hikari mientras subía a su habitación seguida por Takeru.

-¡la puerta abierta Hikari!-grito Tai al ver desaparecer a su hermana junto con Takeru.

-¡Sí!-grito Hikari desde arriba.

-Tranquilo Tai mi hermano no le hará nada a tu hermana- reprocho Matt al ver que su amigo no confiaba en su hermano.

-¿Qué tal si se le pega lo mujeriego y sucio que tú?- contesto Tai al recordar cómo es su amigo.

-Lo dudo mucho, él es muy inocente-respondió Matt.

-Bueno como sea, ya es tarde, Mimi-dijo el moreno viendo que su amiga le ponía atención-¿Dónde queda el edificio donde está el departamento de tus padres?

-Ah esta al Oeste de la ciudad, es el único que está allá-dijo Mimi al recordar que es el único edificio en el Oeste de la ciudad.

-Oye Matt, ¿Qué no el departamento tuyo y de tu padre está en ese edificio?- pregunto Sora al recordar la vivienda de su amigo.

-Si así es- contesto Matt a su amiga.

-Eso es perfecto, Matt puede llevar a Mimi ya que le queda de paso, y yo puedo llevar a Sora ya que son camino apuesto, ¡sí!, nuestro problema se solucionó- celebro Tai al no tener que elegir a quien llevar.

Mimi se quedó paralizada al saber que tenía que irse con Matt, ¡genial, otra vez ese endemoniado nerviosismo!

Mientras que Matt también estaba igual de paralizado, no podría creer que llevaría a Mimi a su casa y que serían vecinos en el edificio.

-Bueno, como ya sabemos quién se va a ir con quien, nos vamos mejo- dijo Tai pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sora mientras sonreía- ¡Hikari voy a dejar a Sora, no vayas a hacer nada malo mientras no estamos!-grito Tai para después dirigirse a la salida con sus amigos.

-¡si Tai!-grito la menor Yagami- mi hermano exagera ¿no crees Takeru?- dijo Hikari viendo a su mejor amigo que se encontraba a un lado de ella sentado en la cama.

-Si, como cree que te voy a hacer algo si eres mi mejor amiga Hikari- dijo Takeru sonriéndole a su amiga sin saber que sus últimas palabras le afectaron.

Después de todo, ella lleva poco más de un año sintiendo algo más por su amigo que solo simple cariño de hermandad, pero no le queda de otra más que tragarse todo ese cariño.

De la misma manera que Takeru no le gustaba decir esas palabras ya que él desde niños está enamorado de su amiga, pero duda mucho que le corresponda.

-Me alegra mucho que Mimi haya vuelto, así ya estamos todos juntos, pero lástima que solo sea hasta que duren las vacaciones de verano- rompió el silencio Hikari viendo un porta retratos que se encontraba en su mesita de noche donde todos se encontraban en el digimundo.

-Sí, que lastima pero me gustaría que se quedara más tiempo, pero ya sabes, la familia de Mimi decidió vivir en USA-respondió Takeru- pero lo bueno es que nos tocó en el mismo grupo para tercer grado- dijo alegre Takeru al saber que durante esos tres años en la secundaria nunca los tuvieron que separar.

-Sí, eso me alegra mucho- contesto Hikari viendo a su amiga que le sonreía al igual que ella.

-Oh, pero mira la hora, ya es tarde será mejor que me vaya- dijo Takeru poniéndose de pie.

-Pero si no hay problema ya que vives en el piso de arriba, dudo mucho que te vayan a secuestra si solo subes unas escaleras- dijo en forma burlesca la castaña.

-Muy graciosa- reprocho Takaishi fingiendo indignación.

-Ya no te enojes, vamos te voy a dejar a las escaleras- propuso Hikari poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la entrada de su habitación para salir.

Takeru no opuso resistencia y salió detrás de su amiga para ir a su departamento.

: :

Cuando los cuatro chicos bajaban las escaleras que daban el piso de abajo, se encontraron a Miyako y a Ken besándose, o más bien, Miyako queriéndose tragar a Ichijouji en frente de la casa de Miyako.

-¡Hey, Miyako si sigues así te vas a tragar al pobre de Ken!- grito Tai tratando de contener la risa al igual que sus amigos al ver como se separaban lo suficiente sonrojados como para poder compararlos con un tomate.

-¡Me las vas a pagar Taichi!- grito Inoue al interrumpirlos a ella y a su novio.

-¿Así es siempre con el pobre de Ken?- pregunto Mimi con una pequeña risa al igual que sus amigos al recordar la escena de momentos antes.

-No, ahora Miyako se puso decente, pero de no ser porque estaban afuera del departamento de ella, de seguro e intentaba violarlo- respondió entre risas Tai.

-¡Tai!- lo regaño Sora mientras veía como su amigo se encogía de hombros- no digas cosas pobre Miyako, déjala que sea feliz.

-Sí, pero ella abusa de esa felicidad- se defendió el moreno viendo como su amiga rodaba los ojos.

-Bueno, aquí nos despedimos- dijo Sora deteniéndose en la entrada del edificio siendo imitada por sus amigos- Mimi, me encanto que estuvieras de vuelta, nos vemos mañana, ¿te parece?

-Si Sora- dijo Mimi recibiendo el abrazo de su amiga.

-Te vas con cuidado- respondió Sora para después dirigir su vista a su rubio amigo- la llevas sana y salva Matt, te la dejo en tu cuidado- dijo la pelirroja viendo como su amigo asentía con la cabeza sin darse cuenta de su sonrojo al igual que el de su amiga- bueno nos vemos chicos adiós- se despidió por fin Sora para darse la vuelta.

-Se cuidan chicos y te la encargo mucho Matt- dijo el moreno a su amigo refiriéndose a la castaña- adiós princesa- se despidió el moreno dándose la vuelta para alcanzar a su pelirroja amiga.

Los dos se quedaron ahí parados viendo desaparecer a sus amigos, y cuando se fueron de su vista no sabían que hacer o que decir, estaban muy nerviosos para hacerlo, hasta que Matt decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto el rubio girando a ver a su compañera.

Por lo tanto Mimi no se atrevía a darle la cara ya que estaba muy sonrojada, es que de solo oír esa voz tan varonil, la cautivaba y la ponía nerviosa.

-Si…- dijo en un susurro girándose a su amigo pero sin alzar la cabeza.

-Entonces hay que irnos- dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta mientras la castaña lo seguía hacia el estacionamiento.

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos al ver a que se dirigían al estacionamiento, ¡se subiría a una motocicleta!, ella pensaba que se dirigían ahí para tomar un taxi, pero… ¡no!, se tendría que subir a una motocicleta con el… ¡joder, con el!

Vio como el joven se subía a la motocicleta y después la volteo a ver.

-¿Qué no piensas subir?- dijo el rubio al ver que la chica no hacía nada por subir- no me digas, ¿te dan miedo las motocicletas?- soltó en forma burlesca al ver a la chica sonrojarse.

-¡Claro que no!- grito furiosa la chica al ver que se burlaba de ella- me he subido cientos de veces cuando estaba con…- se mordí la lengua para no decir el nombre de su ex –novio y maldiciendo su conciencia por acordarse de él.

Yamato lo noto y se molestó un poco pero entonces decidió ignorar ese enojo y soltó.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que tengo vestido- dijo dándose una vuelta para que el rubio la viera haciendo que este casi se le saliera la baba.

-Bueno entonces te tendrás que ir caminando- dijo el rubio poniéndose el casco y arrancando la moto.

-¡no, no, espera!- dijo Mimi haciendo que se detuviera- subiré- dijo enfadada subiendo a la moto mientras se acomodaba la falda.

-Ten toma esto- dijo el rubio girándose para darle una casco color rojo mientras el portaba el negro.

-No mejor dame el negro- dijo Mimi con inocencia.

-¿Por qué quieres que te dé le mío?- pregunto el rubio al ver que la chica no le aceptaba el rojo.

-Por que combina mejor con mi ropa- contesto la chica.

-Está bien- respondió el chico ya que si pelea con ella no llegarían a algo.

La chica acepto gustosa el casco y se lo puso, pero entonces se dio cuenta que tenía que abrazar a Matt y mejor decidió agarrarse de atrás del vehículo.

Matt pareció darse cuenta de eso y dijo.

-¿Por qué no te agarras de mí?

-Porque no quiero- respondió la castaña como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Abrázame de la espalda o si no te caerás- advirtió el chico por la terquedad de Mimi.

-No.

-Bueno si eso quieres-Dijo y empezó a avanzar la motocicleta pero lo hizo despacio para que la chica no cayera, y su plan dio resultado ya que casi al instante la chica lo abrazo por la espalda y recargo su cabeza.

El rubio sonrió y sintió un calor reconfortante que lo hizo desear que nunca acabase al igual que ella.

: :

Llevaban cinco minutos caminando y ya estaban a un par de cuadras para llegar a la casa de la pelirroja mientras hablaban de cosas triviales.

-Oye Sora- la voz seria de Yagami la hizo detenerse ya que nunca lo había escuchado hablar así.

-¿Qué pasa Tai?- pregunto Sora.

-Me gustaría contarte algo, y como eres mi amiga quisiera contar con tu apoyo- dijo volteando a verla viendo que la chica asentía y prestaba de toda su atención- ¿recuerdas a la chica de nuestro grupo? se llama Nori.

De pronto Sora recordó a una simpática chica de cabello largo negro, piel blanca y ajos azul cielo.

-Si ella es Nori Kashima, ¿cierto?- pregunto para ver como su amigo asentía- ¿Qué con ella?

-Que me interesa como algo mas- dijo dibujando una sonrisa al recordar el hecho de que la peli negra se volviera su novia.

Mientras que a Sora se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos y sentía que todas sus ilusiones se iban al suelo.

: :

Por fin habían llegado al edificio, después de diez minutos de recorrido llegaron, ya que los dos iban tan cómodamente en la motocicleta, pero cuando llegaron, de nuevo los nervios los invadieron ya que ninguno se quería dirigir una palabra.

De todo lo que podía imaginar, era que serían vecinos ya que su departamento de la castaña estaba enfrente del suyo, ahora entendía porque ese departamento nunca era hospedado.

-¿te quedaras aquí?- pregunto el rubio viendo como la castaña asentía- vaya al perecer seremos vecinos.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto la chica al escuchar lo que decía su acompañante.

-Si porque el mío está en frente del tuyo- respondió mostrándole el suyo.

¡Genial! pensó Mimi, al parecer también tendrían que verse a diario, ahora si estaba segura de que la suerte no estaba de su lado.

-Pues ya que- dijo Mimi abriendo la puerta con la llave- entonces me despido, adiós.

-Vaya forma de despedirte- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo que se sonrojara la castaña- me encanta que te pongas así por mí.

-¡Cállate tonto!- grito molesta la castaña igual y más roja que antes- sabes mejor ya me voy- sentencio la chica dándose la vuelta para adentrarse a su departamento pero la voz de Matt la detuvo.

-Mimi…

-Que quie…- pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire.

Cuando se dio la vuelta hubiera esperado todo menos un beso de parte de él, si de él, y un beso que era correspondido por ella también.

Continuara…

: :

**Notas de la autora:**

**Me costó un infierno escribir este capítulo, enserio y no miento pero… ¿Qué les pareció? Tal vez debería retirarme pero espero y no verdad n.n.**

**Bueno Miyako siendo nova de Ken, que bonito, pero no todo será miel sobre hojuelas ya que se les complicara un poco su felicidad.**

**Takeru y Hikari, los dos están enamorados y no se dan la oportunidad ya que piensan que no serán correspondidos, pero ya les iré abriendo los ojos poco a poco.**

**Tai y Sora, mi pobre Sora sufriendo porque Tai le confiesa que está interesado en alguien más pero a ver cómo les va.**

**Mis querido y adorados protagonistas Matt y Mimi sintiendo cosas entre ellos y su beso OMG pero ya veremos qué pasa en el otro capítulo titulado "entre sentimientos, dudas y confusiones".**

**Muchas gracias por sus review´s y a los que no me dejaron pero me agregaron a favoritos, gracias y nos vemos en el otro capítulo.**

**También aprovecho para decirles que este es su regalo de navidad la cual espero y está llena de bendiciones rodeada por sus seres queridos y un hermoso año 2015 que la pasen bien.**

**Reviews sin cuenta:**

**Invitado: **Corazón créeme este par van a vivir muchas cosas y también será una historia divertida, besos cariño y no dejes de mandar Reviews.

**Johy Garcia: **cariño gracias por tus comentarios y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y te va a encantar más, besos y cuídate.

**Me despido con un mega besote esperando que dejen review:**

**Digifanforever:**

**(Lis)**


	3. Entre sentimientos, dudas y confusiones

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores que se toman la molestia de leer este fic. Espero y disfruten la lectura tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndola, mas N/A abajo, no los entretengo más y los dejo disfrutando del tercer capítulo**.

**Capítulo 3.**

**Entre sentimientos, dudas y confusiones.**

**P**oco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, pero su vista se veía borrosa debido a lo somnolienta que a un se encontraba.

Pero lentamente fue distinguiendo el techo blanco. Al principio no distinguía donde estaba pero al identificar las paredes moradas, recordó que estaba en el departamento que sus padres compraron hace años y que no estaba en USA ya que si no estuviera en su alcoba de color rosa.

Sé quedo viendo fijamente el techo recordando los sucesos del día anterior. Recordó su fiesta de bienvenida que le hicieron sus amigos, como la recibieron, sus largas y graciosas charlas, cuando Yamato la llevo en su moto, cuando la dejo en la entrada de su departamento y…

El beso que le dio.

De pronto su rostro se enrojeció a mas no poder por recordar lo que paso cuando le dio el beso…

**Flash Back.**

_Su beso era delicioso, genial no lo podía describir en perfección pero lo que si podio decir es que lo estaba disfrutando, ya que nunca la habían besado de esa manera tan deliciosa, nunca imagino que Yamato besara tan… bien._

_Pero entonces cayo en cuenta de algo, ere besada por Yamato, ¡si, el egoísta y amargado de Ishida! Así que cuando recupero la cordura se separó como pudo del imbécil ese._

_¡Si, Imbécil porque apenas y se dirigían la palabra tiempo atrás y ahora mismo la está besando, pues que se creía este patán! _

_Pero cuando se separó de él le propino una buena cachetada para que aprenda a no pasarse de listo con ella._

_-¿Pero qué te pasa?- pregunto ella indignada y molesta viendo como el rubio tomaba su mejilla y se la sobaba mientras la veía con ojos de confusión._

_-Yo… no sé qué decirte al respecto, no sé porque mi forma de actuar, solo mis impulsos me invadieron- pregunto tan confundido que no sabía ni que decir._

_-Y crees que me importan tus impulsos, hace tiempo ni nos dirigíamos la palabra y ahora se te ocurre besarme de la nada, enserio no sé qué rayos te pasa._

_-Mimi, yo…- empezó a hablar el chico pero la castaña no lo dejo terminar._

_-Sabes que, no te quiero ver, estoy demasiado molesta como para seguir escuchándote, así que lárgate porque me dan ganas de darte una cachetada más fuerte que la anterior- con toda la dignidad que tenía le cerró la puerta azotándosela en la narices no sin antes gritarle por última vez- ¡IDIOTA!-y entonces le cerró la puerta dejándolo adolorido con una nariz sangrando lo cual poco le importaba._

Fin del Flash Back.

De pronto subió su mano y toco sus labios recordando ese maravilloso beso, wow, vaya que si había sido muy bueno, al parecer Ishida no besaba tan mal.

Pero entonces sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el vibrar del celular acompañado del tono de mensajes que era una de sus canciones favoritas y empezó a cantar en inglés como ya estaba acostumbrada.

**Nice to meet you****  
****Where you 've been?****  
****I can show you incredible things****  
****Magic, madness, heaven, sins****  
****Saw you there and I thought oh my God****  
****Look at that face, you look like my next mistake****  
****Love's a game, wanna play****  
****New money, suit and tie****  
****I can read you like a magazine******

**Ain't it funny rumors fly****  
****And I know you 've heard about me****  
****So hey, let's be friends****  
****And I will see how this one ends****  
****Grab your passport and my hand****  
****I could make the bad pass good for a weekend******

**So it's gonna be forever****  
****Or it's gonna go down in flames****  
****You can tell me when it's over****  
****If the high was worth the pain****  
****Got a longless, drivers, lovers****  
****They'll tell you I'm insane****  
****Cause you know I love the players****  
****And you love the game****.**

Enserio como amaba esa canción.

**Cause we're Young and we're reckless****  
****We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless****  
****Or with a nasty scar****  
****Got a long list of ex lovers****  
****They'll tell you I'm insane****  
****But I got a blank space baby****  
****And I'll write your name**.

Pero entonces dejo de cantar para ver quien le había mandado el mensaje y vio que el remitente era su amiga Miyako.

**Hoy tarde de chicas a las dos de la tarde, no faltes Mimi, te esperamos en mi casa.**

**Besos.**

**Yoli.**

Bueno, al parecer no le quedara de otra más que ir a la casa de su amiga, conociéndola es capaz de venir a traerla.

Se dará una ducha pero primero tendría que ir a comprar despensa para abastecerse durante todas las vacaciones.

Si ella quisiera se quedaría hasta mediados de Septiembre ya que en USA el regreso a clases es a mediados de Septiembre, pero como sus amigos entran a finales de Agosto no le gustaría quedarse sola, así que mejor se ira cuando ellos entren a clases.

Se dirigió a la sala y vio la hora en el reloj, eran las diez de la mañana, si le daba tiempo regresar para ducharse, por eso opto por ponerse su pants rosa y hacerse una coleta.

Pero cuando se dirigía a la salida paro en seco al recordar que la noche anterior Yamato le dijo que serían vecinos y le enseño su departamento el cual se encontraba en frente del suyo. Genial, ahora se tendría que encontrar con el fastidioso ese, pero eso y lo podía permitir.

Se dirigió con cautela a la entrada como si de un agente secreto se tratase y abrió la puerta con cuidado asomando su cabeza para asegurarse de que el rubio no estuviera, pero para su buena suerte no se encontraba.

-Uff, no hay moros en la costa- soltó la castaña aliviada al no ver al chico- ¡cierto lo olvidaba!- dijo pegándose la frente con la palma de la mano girándose para tomar las llaves que se encontraban colgadas aun lado de la puerta.

Pero gran fue su sorpresa que al darse la vuelta se encontró con la última persona que quería ver en la vida.

Maldijo su suerte de mil diferentes maneras, ¿Por qué Dios la tiene que odiar tanto siendo tan buena y tan bonita? ¿Por qué de todas las personas que hay en el universo tuvo que ser Ishida?

Lo vio por un instante, él estaba recargado aun lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mirándola como si fuera algo raro, pero tuvo que bajar la mirada bastante sonrojada por la miranda tan profunda que le dedicaba.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto al sentir que no la dejaba de ver.

-No, ¿o es que acaso no puedo estar fuera de mi departamento?- soltó el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Pero lo insinuaste, y es más, no hubiéramos tenido este encuentro, ya que ahora estaría durmiendo sin tener que haber escuchado como cantabas como si la vida te dependiera de ello- respondió el enderezándose para encarar bien a la castaña viendo como la misma se sonrojaba a mas no poder.

-Eso no es…- se trató de defender la castaña pero la interrumpió el chico.

-Claro que sí, ¿o quieres que te cante algunas de las líneas que se grabaron en mi mente?

-No, mejor olvídalo.

-De acuerdo, y ¿entonces te vas a hacer ejercicio Mimi?- pregunto de forma burlesca imaginando a la chica tratando de hacer tan siquiera un abdominal haciendo que la misma se molestara.

-Claro que no, para tu información solo voy al súper mercado por…- entonces cayo en cuenta que le estaba dando información suya a Ishida- ¿y por qué rayos te tengo que estar dando explicaciones?

-Yo solo pregunte una sola cosa y poco te faltaba decirme que es lo que soñaste.

-Bueno, como sea si me lo permites debo retirarme, tengo cosas que hacer, permiso- dijo la castaña dándose la vuelta y caminando con la frente en alto.

El chico solo alcanzo a encogerse de hombros y siguió la dirección hacia donde iba la castaña, pero al parecer la chica se dio cuenta y volteo para darle la cara.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada.

-¿Entonces porque me sigues?

-Yo no te estoy siguiendo.

-Claro que sí, porque estas yendo a la misma dirección que yo.

-Yo solo voy al supermercado que está en la otra calle, aunque no lo creas no eres la única que necesita abastecerse e ir a comprar para que puedas sobrevivir- contesto Yamato por la terquedad que mostraba Mimi.

-Genial, ahora tendré que ir contigo al súper mercado.

-No te preocupes, puedes ir a otro si no te parece.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?- pregunto indignada la castaña.

-Porque tú fuiste la primera que se empezó a quejar.

-De acuerdo iré contigo- dijo rendida la castaña debido a la razón que tenían las palabras del rubio.

-De acuerdo- pregunto como si nada Yamato.

Le dio un sorbo a su té negro mientras escuchaba atenta a su guapo novio que se encontraba sentado en frente suyo, Ken y ella habían quedado en verse a las nueve en la misma cafetería que se encontraba a dos cuadras del edificio donde vivía.

Desayuno en la mañana, te negro, cupcakes y un guapo novio, que más podría pedir.

-¿Entonces te parece buena idea hermosa?- pregunto Ken a su novia mientras la miraba de una forma muy dulce.

-Sí, me parece excelente idea de ir a la feria el sábado, así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos- aseguro Miyako guiñándole el ojo a su novio.

Ken sonrió satisfecho por la reacción de su novia mientras bebía de su te de manzanilla, al parecer por podrían pasar más tiempo juntos ya que casi no tienen tiempo para estar a solas.

Pero entonces sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar una chillona voz llamándolo por su nombre atrayendo su atención al igual que su novia.

-¿Ken Ichijouji?- pregunto una rubia de cabello rubio a la altura de su espalda baja, ojos verdes y su cuerpo era muy voluptuoso para su gusto que se acercaba a su mesa.

-¿Disculpa te conozco?- pregunto el chico de la forma más cortes pero aún sin identificar a la chica.

-¿Qué no me reconoces tontito?- pregunto la rubia de forma coqueta mientras que a Miyako le hervía la sangre- soy yo Yumiko Takima hija de uno de los socios de tu padre acabo de regresar de Italia.

Entonces Ken pudo recordar a una niña rubia de ocho años que siempre jugaba con el cuándo su padre de la chica iba a visitar al suyo.

-Yumi…- le dijo el chico por su apodo a la chica en un susurro sacándole una sonrisa a la rubia.

-Qué bueno me llamaste por mi apodo Keni, al menos no estaré toda la tarde tratando que me recuerdes cariño- respondió la rubia guiñándole el ojo al peli negro. Pero se vio interrumpida por Miyako que hizo un ruido con su garganta y su vista se dirigió a ella, al parecer no se dio cuenta de su presencia- ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto la rubia examinando a Miyako de pies a cabeza y con una pose de superioridad.

Por un momento Miyako se sintió intimidada por la mirada de la rubia, pero recordó como la tal Yumiko trataba de coquetearle a Ken y por como soltó la pregunto para saber quién era ella, le empezó a hervir la sangre y entonces unas irremediables ganas de golpearla y gritarle que ella era novia de Ken la invadieron por completo, pero antes de que dijera o hiciera cualquier cosa, la voz de su novio la interrumpieron.

-Oh lo siento mucho Yumi, ella es mi novia Miyako, Miyako Yumiko.

Miyako se sintió un poco molesta por como Ken llamaba a esa por su apodo, pero entonces su molestia cambio a victoria por ver la cara de la rubia esa al decir que ella era su novia, su cara era de confusión, indignación y… ¿Por qué no? También de molestia. ¡Ja!, para que le quede claro que nunca debe meterse con Miyako Inoue.

Pero entonces su orgullo desapareció cuando la muy cínica la volvió a mirar de pies a cabeza para después dibujar una sonrisa de orgullo, o al menos eso quería pensar.

-Mucho gusto Miyako- dijo la rubia como quien no quiere la cosa y después dirigiéndose completamente sonriente a su viejo amigo- ¡Adiós Keni, espero volver a verte!- concluyo la chica acercándose a Ken y depositarle un beso en la mejilla, para después alejarse de la mesa.

Cuando Miyako vio que la amiguita de Ken se alejaba soltó con los brazos cruzados.

-No me cayó bien.

-Tranquila Miyako, hace siete años que no la veía desde que ella y su padre se fueron a Italia, es normal que se comporte así.

-Pero aun así no me cayó bien- respondió Miyako girando su rostro para otra dirección para no tener que verlo a los ojos.

Ken suspiro sonoramente sabiendo que no haría cambiar de opinión a su novia, pero entonces cayo en cuenta que el comportamiento era por algo que le pasaba a cualquier chica en una relación.

-¿Estas celosa?- pregunto con una sonrisa sin poder evitar ocultarla.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Miyako bastante sonrojada volteando a verlo- C-claro que no, ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso?

-Vamos, no tienes que negarlo, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que lo estás- dijo viendo como la chica soltaba un suspiro y miro a los ojos con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Está bien, tal vez un poco- dijo la chica, pero entonces vio como el chico alzaba una de sus cejas y se dio cuenta que no tendría salida si no confesaba- Bueno si estaba muy celosa, ¿contento?- soltó rendida sin saber cómo su novio tenía la forma de hacerla caer tan fácilmente.

-No seas tontita, ¿Cómo podría cambiarte si yo te quiero a ti?, enserio no sabes lo importante que eres para mí Yoli, y nunca de los jamases seria capaza de traicionarte, solo guárdatelo en tu cabecita que no le quiere entrar nada, te quiero a ti y solo a ti porque eres única e inigualable- concluyo el chico poniéndose de pie sin irse de su lugar estirándose para alcanzar a su novia para depositarle un tierno y suave beso que fue correspondido inmediatamente por la chica sin importarles que estaban llamando la atención.

Mientras que no sabían que eran observados por cierta rubia que los miraba con ira y cierto odio hacia la chica.

-Ahora que te encontré Keni, no pienso dejarte ir, y si tengo que quitar a alguien del camino, pues así será, ya que te voy a tener a como dé lugar- dijo la rubia bastante segura de conseguir su objetivo.

Llevaba despierta ¿10, 20, 30 minutos?, bueno la verdad poco le importaba, si había algún tipo de desastre natural no le importaba morir, seguiría acostada en su cama, ya que desde la noche anterior su vida dejo de tener sentido.

Si porque el tonto de Taichi se fijó en otra persona que no es ella y tuvo que querer a la tonta de Nori Kashima, bueno aunque no la culpaba ya que ella posee de una muy buena belleza natural y cae bien, pero desde que Tai le dijo que la quería a ella, ahora le desea la muerte más que a nada en el mundo.

Ahj, ¿Por qué la vida le castigaba de esa forma si ella siempre ha sido tan buena y responsable?, pero como sea las cosas ya estaban hechas, Taichi se enamoró de otra persona y no hay nada ni nadie que lo pueda cambiar.

Pero entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el vibrar de su celular que se encontraba en su mesita de noche, y el mensaje era de su peli morada amiga.

**Hoy en mi casa a las dos de la tarde, y nada de faltar, es una excusa excelente para averiguar de la traición del novio de Mimi, y así saber quién es la zorra que se metió con nuestra amiga, van a ir ella y Kari, no faltes.**

**Besos.**

**Yoli**.

Bueno distraerse un poco y desahogar sus penas con sus amigas no le haría nada mal. Reviso la hora y eran las once de la mañana.

Nunca en sus 17 años le había pasado eso, está bien que este deprimida, pero no es excusa para que este acostada a altas horas de la mañana, ya se estaba empezando a parecer a Tai.

Pero de solo nombrar su nombre se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, lo mejor será no mencionarlo hasta que este con sus amigas y así desahogar sus penas de su amor platónico.

De pronto salió de su estado de ensoñación por dos leves toques en la puerta para después ser abierta lentamente y mostrar la figura de su madre.

-Sora… ¿estás bien? , ¿Por qué no te has levantado cariño?

-Lo siento mamá no quise preocuparte pero estoy bien no te preocupes, solo me quede dormida- dijo Sora regalándole una sonrisa a su madre para tranquilizarla.

-Debí imaginarlo, pero ya levántate ve a desayunar, te guarde un poco de sopa y te de tila, lamento no poder acompañarte, pero voy a ver a tu abuela y regresare a las cuatro, ¿crees estar bien si te dejo sola?

-Si mamá, no te preocupes, ve con cuidado que yo estaré ya no tengo ocho años, es más para que estés más tranquila, me quede en ver a las chicas en la casa de Miyako a las dos de la tarde.

-Me alegro, así me podre ir más tranquila- dijo la señora Toshiko regalándole una sonrisa a su hija – pero insisto ya levántate hija, son las once de la mañana, si sigues así, vas a terminar igual que Tai, pero bueno ya me voy cariño nos vemos en la tarde- y así desapareció de la vista de Sora.

Sora mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que se fue su madre. Su sonrisa fue despareciendo poco a poco para terminar formando una línea recta en sus labios.

Justo cuando se propuso a no mencionar a Taichi en toda la mañana, llega su madre y se lo recuerda. Soltó un largo sus piro, para después bajar su mirada a sus manos que se aferraban firmemente de la cobija como si su vida dependiera de ello, entonces fue cuando vio una gota caer la cobija que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando en silencio.

Borro rápido el par de lágrimas que se encontraban en su mejilla y se levantó de su cama.

Desayunaría, se arreglaría e ira a la casa de Miyako, tiene que desahogar sus penas, y que mejor que con sus mejores amigas.

Bueno ya llevaba todo en esa canasta, pan, carne, frutas y verduras… bueno para que entiendan, todo lo que necesitara por todo el verano hasta que tenga que regresar a USA.

-Nunca pensé que quisieras llevarte todo el súper mercado Mimi, yo solo llevo una bolsa y me considero por buen servido- dijo Matt viendo la cantidad de cosas que había comprado la castaña y que amablemente se había ofrecido a ayudarla a cargar todas que tenia ya que con ocho bolsas no podría sola- ¿enserio es necesario todo esto?

-Sí, necesito todo esto para sobrevivir.

-¿En todo eso incluye vajilla de platos y tazas rosadas?- respondió el chico observando la vajilla que llevaba la chica bajo su brazo izquierdo mientras con la otra cargaba tres bolsas dejándolo a él con el resto de las bolsas.

-Estaban en oferta, no podía dejarlas hay solitas, es más son una verdadera monada y para acabar mejor, ¡es rosada!- concluyo Mimi como si de una niña chiquita se tratara emocionada por un juguete nuevo.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo el rubio, pero entonces como si de un flash se tratara, le llego a la mente la memoria del beso que le dio a la chica, y la verdad no sabía que carajos le había pasado.

Y hablaba enserio, lo único que recordaba antes del beso era que no paraba de ver esos labios rosas que se movían mientras hablaba, y entonces tuvo la necesidad de callarlos con un beso, y así lo hizo, la beso, y vaya que lo había disfrutado.

Sentir sus pequeños y suaves labios moviéndose dudosos y tímidos a la vez, lo hizo sentir cosas que nunca sintió. Pero entonces como cualquier cosa que tiene que terminar, así fue que sintió como la chica lo empujaba y le daba una cachetada.

Después de eso le lanzaba unas cuantas maldiciones mientras es no sabía que hacer por lo confundido que estaba por el beso que le había dado a Mimi y por la sonora bofetada que le había soltado.

Primero la castaña le pedía una explicación y cuando estaba dispuesto a dársela, lo callaba diciéndole que no lo quería escuchar para después azotarle la puerta en la cara con una nariz sangrando, la cual todavía le ardía. Mujeres ¿Quién las entiende?

Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, le daría una explicación a Mimi, y así seria, y esta era su oportunidad.

-Mimi, quiero decirte algo- dijo el rubio viendo a la castaña, la cual se detenía y el la imitaba mientras se giraba a verlo, y al ver que prestaba de su atención decidió continuar- es sobre lo que paso a noche, el beso que te di…

-No hay que mencionar ese tema, aún sigo molesta contigo, y si no quieres tener otra parca roja en tu mejilla, será mejor que toques ese tema- dijo la castaña de una forma muy fría que sorprendió al chico.

-Lo quiero tocar porque mereces una explicación y te la daré ahora mismo quieras o no- dijo el rubio mirando a la castaña directamente a los ojos que le respondieron de la misma forma que lo hizo Mimi segundos antes, fríos, ¿tan molesta por un simple beso?

Pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando la chica suavizo la mirada bajándola mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

-Está bien, dejare que me des esa explicación- dijo rendida Mimi.

-De acuerdo, empezare- empezó el chico sin todavía que decir pero dirá lo que sea necesario- el beso te juro que no era mi intención, yo no sé qué me paso, te lo juro, yo tal vez era el sueño que tenía ya que tal vez me hizo delirar y no estar en mis cincos sentidos, tal vez fue eso- dijo Matt no muy seguro de sus palabras hacia la chica mientras desviaba la mirada para no tener que verla a los ojos.

Pero entonces decidió girar su mirada hacia a la de ella para ver alguna expresión en su rostro, y así fue, lo que encontró en su rostro fue ver ceño fruncido en forma de confusión para después cambiar su expresión a una de rendición para soltar un suspiro que para el significaba que estaba aceptando su respuesta ¿no?

-Está bien te creeré esa absurda excusa, solo para que no haya rencores de por medio entre nosotros y así estar más tranquilos, solo olvidaremos el tema como si nunca hubiera pasado ¿vale?- dijo la chica a rubio.

-De acuerdo- contesto el chico reanudando su camino seguido por la castaña, su excusa fue absurda según ella, pero poco le importaba mientras haya paz entre los dos, todo estar bien.

Pero justo cuando doblaron la esquina, Yamato pudo divisar la nueva cafetería que abrieron hace apenas unas semanas, y se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que invitar a desayunar a Mimi, cerraría su ciclo del beso y compensarla por el mal momento que paso.

-Mimi- llamo el chico a Mimi atrayendo su atención pero aun sin parar de caminar- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a desayunar? Es solo para compensar el mal momento que te hice pasar la noche anterior.

Mimi pareció meditarlo por un momento pero su estómago que rugió se le adelanto en responder el cual fue escuchado por el rubio e hiciera que ella se sonrojara.

-Al parecer creo que tendré que tomar eso como una respuesta ¿o no?-dijo el chico de forma burlesca viendo como la castaña se ponía más roja que antes.

-Ash, tu ganas, tengo tanta hambre que no tengo ganas de llegar a preparar algo en mi departamento- respondió Mimi cruzada de brazos pero sin mirar al rubio a los ojos, ya que si lo hacía de seguro le daría algo por ponerse tan roja cada vez que se trata de él- pero prométeme que no me besaras.

-No lo hare, ya tuve suficiente con la bofetada que me diste ayer.

-De acuerdo, andando.

Yamato solo alcanzo a hacer una sonrisa de medio lado satisfecho por la respuesta de la chica, y junto a ella encaminándose a la pequeña cafetería que se encontraba a tan solo un par de metros.

Los dos entraron al establecimiento dejando sus bolsas en la dos sillas que se encontraban vacías mientras ellos tomaban a siento en la mesa eligiendo la que se encontraba junto a un ventanal que daba a un hermoso jardín.

Una simpática morena se acercó a ellos para darles la bienvenida y ofrecerles la carta del menú retirándose diciendo que regresaría en cinco minutos para tomar su orden.

La mesera regreso con su libreta para apuntar lo que los chicos pedirían.

-Amm, yo quiero unos Hot Cakes, con miel, mermelada de fresa, maple, Chantillí y fresas, y para tomar quiero un té de manzanilla- término de decir la castaña dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la mesera que fue correspondida por la misma.

-Y para usted joven- dijo la morena con vos tímida y levemente sonrojada por lo apuesto que era el chico, lo cual no paso por desapercibido con Mimi.

-Yo solo quiero unos panquecitos de vainilla con nuez y un té de canela- dijo el rubio dirigiendo su vista a la morena que hizo que se sonrojara más de lo que estaba antes.

-S…si, enseguida les t…traigo sus p…pedidos- concluyo la morena retirándose lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían.

-¿no crees que es mucho dulce lo que pediste?- pregunto Matt recordando la orden que pidió la castaña.

-No, es más, hoy me modere, porque a veces pido con todo eso y merengue, azúcar y mantequilla- dijo la chica como si estuviera hablando de una operación matemática.

-Vaya que tienes gustos muy raros- dijo el rubio sorprendido por la cantidad de azúcar que puede consumir la castaña- pero no me sorprende tanto, tratándose de ti todo se puede esperar.

Esto hizo enfurecer a la chica y entonces como venganza, recordó lo que paso momentos antes con la mesera.

-Bueno al menos conmigo, los del servicio no se ponen nerviosos como tú comprenderás- contesto de forma inocente la castaña.

-¿De qué hablas? A mí no me pasan ese tipo de cosas.

-Claro que sí, ¿o es que acaso quieres que re recuerde lo que paso momentos con la morena mesera?- dijo de brazos cruzados y forma burlona la castaña.

-Estás loca- se defendió el rubio.

-Bueno te tendré que recordártelo, se puso roja como tomate y su voz sonaba muy tímida al llamarte y la pobre tartamudeaba en tu presencia, no la culpo la comprendo- dijo Mimi dándole un poco de razón a la mesera.

-Yo no le vi nada sospechoso solamente un leve sonrojo y tartamudeaba, creo que si tienes razón, nunca me había dado cuenta.

-Pues ahora ya lo hiciste, ese es el efecto que causas en las chicas.

-Pues si te dijo con cuantas chicas he compartido mi cam…- pero fue interrumpido por la castaña.

-¡Hay ya cállate no me digas esas cosas eres un cerdo pervertido inmaduro, que no hace nada más que insinuarme cosas indebidas, ahora ya entiendo porque paso lo del aeropuerto, me querías violar y lo del beso fue porque querías que me acostara contigo eres un…!- grito tan fuerte que todo el establecimiento mientras se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos, pero fue abruptamente callada por la mano de Yamato que tapaba su boca.

-Shhh, guarda silencio o pensaran que te estoy acosando sexualmente Mimi- advirtió el chico tapando la boca de la castaña mientras trataba de evadir las miradas de las personas del local- no se preocupen aquí no pasa nada. Mimi recuerda no meterte mucho en el papel, recuerda que solo es una obra de teatro, mejor luego ensayamos.

Concluyo el rubio tomando asiento en su silla mientras veía la mirada confundida de Mimi, al parecer la gente del lugar habían desviado su mirada de ellos.

-No me mires así, tú fuiste la que empezó a gritar y si no te callaba de seguro llaman a la policía por acosarte.

-Tu eres el culpable, ¿Por qué carajo me dices lo de tus a costones que no me interesan en lo más mínimo?- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y desviando su mirada de la del rubio.

-Lo siento no me fue mi intención, solo se me escapo- se defendió el chico.

-Pues me importa poco si se te escapo o no, en tu vida me vuelvas a decir de eso, ¿o acaso crees que eso hará que me una a tu lista de conquistas?

-Esa no era mi intención.

-Más te vale Ishida.

-Aquí está su orden- interrumpió la morena mesera entregando sus pedidos a los chicos- Amm, ¿todo se encuentra en orden? Hace un momento grito señorita.

-No… es que yo… bueno…- dijo nerviosa Mimi, enserio no, sabía que decir.

-Estábamos ensayando para una obra, no se preocupe señorita, todo está en orden- respondió Yamato por Mimi dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado a la morena la cual hizo que se sonrojara casi al instante.

-Entonces me retiro pero, ¿usted es Yamato Ishida?- pregunto la morena de forma casi inaudible pero si logro ser entendida por los chicos.

-Si soy yo.

-¡Oh por Dios lo sabía!- grito la morena dando un brinco captando la atención de los presentes en el local que al instante se sonrojo por la vergüenza, de seguro si la viera su jefe la correría en ese mismo instante, entonces se a claro la garganta y hablo- perdone por mi comportamiento pero ¿me podría dar su autógrafo? Bueno digo, si no es mucha molestia ya que soy gran fan suya y de su banda pero si no…

-Claro no te preocupes.

-Genial- dijo la mesera sacando su libreta de pedidos y entregándole el bolígrafo a Yamato mientras veía como el mismo firmaba la hoja- muchas gracias Yama-chan pero de nuevo me disculpo por mi comportamiento e interrumpirlo a usted y a su novia.

-¡No él no es mi novio ni en sueños de el y míos, el solo es un viejo amigo, bueno ni amigos ya que ni nos dirigíamos la palabra antes que no sé porque acepte venir con él y...!

-Solo somos amigos que no nos veíamos desde hace años, por eso la invite a salir eso es todo- interrumpió el rubio a la chica respondiendo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Oh Dios mío como lo siento, yo no sabía- respondido bastante sonrojada la mesera haciendo reverencia tras reverencia- saben que mejor me retiro, que tengan buen provecho. – y así desapareció de la vista de los chicos.

-¿Por qué dijiste que somos amigos?- dijo molesta la castaña.

-¿Acaso no somos eso?- dijo como si nada el chico mientras tomaba de su té de canela.

-Claro que no, apenas y nos dirigíamos la palabra, eso te lo recuerdo Ishida.

-Pero quedamos en que nos daríamos una oportunidad para conocernos.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que ya nos hagamos llamar amigos.

-Yo solo pienso que es la forma más correcta de llamarnos al estar juntos, o que ¿acaso quieres que les diga que solo somos compañeros de aventuras que nos conocimos en el digimundo junto con nuestros compañeros Digimon? No lo creo- dijo esto último con tono burlón.

-Bueno, tú ganas, ante la sociedad seremos amigos pero cuando estemos a solas solo seremos conocidos.

-¿Por qué solo conocidos?

-Porque cuando has visto que los amigo les roben besos a sus amiga, la verdad yo no lo creo.

-A esos se les llama amigos con derechos, ¿si quieres podemos serlo y besarte las veces que quieras?- dijo Yamato intentando levantarse de la silla con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Te acercas a mí y te juro que ya no tendrás descendencia Ishida, y no estoy jugando- advirtió Mimi dirigiéndole una mirada fría a su compañero.

-Solo bromeaba, no te pongas así.

-Pues yo no lo hago Yamato- dijo Mimi aun con la mirada fría hacia él.

-Vamos Mimi, tranquila, mejor hay que empezar a desayunar si no se enfriara el desayuno- sugirió Yamato tratando de sostener la mirada de la castaña, pero no podía, era la primera vez que le veía esa mirada tan fría en sus ojos, ya que los de ella siempre brillaban.

Pero vio cómo su mirada se suavizaba para después soltar un largo suspiro.

-Está bien, hay que desayunar.

Pero en ese momento Yamato había perdido el apetito, ¿la razón? Que la mirada de Mimi ya no era la misma, si no que la de antes tenía más brillo y ya no.

Él estaba probablemente seguro que no estaba así por la traición de su ex novio, si no que había algo más detrás de ese par de ojos castaños, y él sería el que descubriría que es lo que esconden.

-¡Hikari, el desayuno ya está listo cariño!

-¡Si mamá, ya voy!

Salió con calma de su habitación para poder dirigirse a la cocina donde se encontraría a su familia para desayunar.

-Buenos días papá- dijo la castaña acercándose al asiento de su padre que leía el periódico y depositarle un beso en la mejilla- buenos días mamá- hablo de nuevo Hikari repitiendo el mismo procedimiento con su madre- y buenos días hermano- concluyo dándole también un beso a su hermano.

-¿Qué hay de desayunar mamá?- pregunto Taichi.

-Huevos estrellados y tocino cariño.

-Eres tan perfecta madre- dijo Tai limpiándose lagrimas invisibles.

-No exageres cariño-contesto la señora Yuuko poniendo los platos en frente de sus respectivos dueños- por cierto, Kari cariño, llamo Takeru.

-¿Takeru?, ¿y por qué no me llamaste mamá?- reprocho Hikari viendo a su madre.

-Entre a tu cuarto y vi que estabas dormida, así que le dije al pequeño T.k, me dijo que no te despertara que no era necesario y me pidió que te diera su mensaje- contesto su madre tomando asiento al lado de su esposo.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo mamá?

-Me dijo que se vieran en la heladería, la que está al oeste de la ciudad cerca del edificio donde vive su hermano.

-Oh, claro que iré, ¿a qué hora te dijo?

-A las doce.

-Yo iré contigo hermanita- aviso Taichi dándole un mordisco a su tocino.

-Hermano, entiende que entre Takeru y yo no hay nada.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero solo iré al supermercado que esta allá cerca del edificio de Matt.

-¿Y por qué no vas al que está cerca de aquí?- pregunto Hikari.

-Porque en el que está aquí cerca no venden mis galletas favoritas.

-No me digas, son las cubiertas de chocolate rellenas de caramelo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste Hikari?, ¿acaso me estas acosando hermanita?- respondió Tai de forma indignada.

-No, es solo que la otra vez que me toco barrer la sala encontré una caja de esas galletas.

-Bueno como sea iré contigo y también con el enano. Además aprovechare para darle una visita al bastardo de Yamato.

-¡Taichi, que te he dicho de las malas palabras en la mesa y fuera de ella!

-Lo siento mamá.

-Más te vale jovencito porque para la próxima te castigare.

Hikari empezó a desayunar lo que le preparo su madre, ya que al rato iría a ver a Takeru.

Sintió como vibraba su celular dentro de la bolsa de su sudadera y lo saco.

-Hikari, que te he dicho de sacar el celular en la mesa- le reclamo su madre a su pequeña hija.

-Lo siento mamá, es solo un mensaje de Miyako, ¿lo puedo leer rápido?

-Menos de un minuto Hikari.

-Si mamá.- y prosiguió por sacar su celular.

**Hikari nos vemos en mi casa a las dos, es para saber más de la infidelidad del ex novio de Mimi, no faltes Hikari o si no iré por ti a tu casa.**

**Besos**

**Yoli.**

Volvió a guardar su celular y prosiguió a desayunar, no le quedaría de otra más que ir a la casa de su amiga, porque de verdad si le cree capaz de traerla para llevar a su casa.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, al menos no hubo incomodidades, ya que solo hablaron de cosas triviales y todo eso ya eran las doce y media, así que en total tardaron hora y media en la cafetería.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?- pregunto la castaña su compañero.

-No te preocupes yo puedo cargarlo todo.

-Como quieras.

-Mimi ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- se detuvo Yamato para observa como la misma se detenía al igual que él.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Te puedo dar un beso?

Un beso… un beso… era lo único que rondaba por la cabeza de la castaña, ¿acaso había escuchado mal?

-Que si te puedo dar un beso.

-¿Y para que rayos quieres que te de un beso?

-No lo sé solo me acorde que el beso de anoche me gusto ¿a ti no?

-Yo… bueno- más roja no podía estar enserio, pero para que negarlo si el beso le fascino de sobremanera- si la verdad no besas nada mal Ishida.

-¿Entonces me dejas darte un beso?

Una parte de ella le pedía a gritos que dijera que sí, pero su lado razonable le decía que no. No sabía que responder pero su parte deseosa gano y pensó que no perdería nada si lo hacía.

-De acuerdo- justo cuando termino de decir eso vio como Yamato se acercaba a ella pero puso su mano para interponerse- pero que se uno cortó.

Vio cómo su acompañante sonreía de medio lado e hizo que deseara ese beso más que a nada.

Faltaban escasos milímetros, más cerca y… unieron sus labios en un suave beso que se fue tornando más rápido.

Estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que no sabían que eran observados por ciertas personas aparte de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor.

**Continuara…**

**¿A que no me tarde mucho verdad? Lo prometido es deuda y por fin termine el tercer capítulo.**

**El capítulo dos me tarde mucho debido a que estoy en el turno de la tarde en mi escuela y el tiempo no me dura ya que también tengo que hacer tareas, también porque ya saben que como yo vivo aquí en México se celebra el día de muertos y es una hermosa tradición, pero ya saben que en navidad les regale el capítulo dos.**

**Y hoy 30 de Enero es mi cumpleaños y me regalo este capítulo, ya recibí felicitaciones de varios que siguen la historia y se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Gracias a los que me dejaron review y a los que no pero me agregaron a favoritos, ya cada vez son más los que se integran y se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Me voy les agradezco de nuevo por seguir mi historia, pero ya me retiro porque ya los estoy aburriendo con mi discurso xD.**

**PD. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía pero no me da tiempo revisar.**

**Se despide con un gran beso recordando que dejen review:**

**Digifanforever.**

**(Liss)**


End file.
